


Plasma + Red Quartz

by stickynoct



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen, I didnt know what to do with my imagination, I just finished watching the whole xmen series, humans accept mutants in this fic only if they're civilized enough, i guess this is not directly a reader insert, this was fun but challenging to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoct/pseuds/stickynoct
Summary: In Japan's Tokara islands, two interesting individuals reside. Fortunetly, you're sent there to study them.





	Plasma + Red Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if this is any good but I gave it a shot so enjoy!

_**29°48’19”N 129°42’50”E** _

**[I was asked to travel to Japan's Tokara islands to study someone— someone special. I was never given a photo nor a textual description of this person. Nothing. Except his capabilities. He was noted as "dangerous" and "must be kept in solitary confinement at all times". How dangerous could a person be? I was a scientist who worked for the government. I studied human biology especially genetics. There were these people who were called mutants and my job is to help them live a normal life. I study them, train them, then set them free— let them live with civilization.]**

**So tell me what happened on that island.**

It was a small island. No urban structures, just a huge dull rectangular structure. The soldier told me they evacuated the people after the Japanese war to turn it into a special military base. The helicopter descended onto the helipad slowly. I've gotta commend the pilot for bringing me here safely. The colonel greeted me with a friendly smile followed by a salute. Then he showed me to my room. It was neatly painted with white walls, a single bed in the corner and a study table across it. Not to mention there was air conditioning too.

"When do I get to meet this mutant?" I asked as I took off the thick jacket I wore.

"Later. We'll have to brief you first because there's two of them." He answered before closing the door behind him.

I took out the notebook that contained my notes on mutants. There was a mutant I studied before when I worked in America. His name was Nathan Chen and he had the gift of speed. He was rather an interesting subject. He was just a teenager— quite smart and carefree. Nathan was assigned to me for two years, enough to know him well. He never knew his father nor his mother. He was adopted by a family who recently lost their son in a car accident.

I sighed, closing my notebook. The colonel was waiting for me outside along side another scientist. He looked like he was pleased to see me.

"Ms. (Y/N), this is Mr. Yamamoto the head of the research. He'll show you around the lab." He said.

Mr. Yamamoto smiled at me before asking me to follow him into the lab. The lab wasn't that big. It had a pillar in the middle which had monitors that were connected to the microscopes below it. He explained to me that the organisms I was seeing were from the mutants. It was fascinating to look at, it looked more lively than normal human cells.

**[He took a sip of his Earl Grey tea.]**

After that he brought me elsewhere. It looked like prison cells but instead of bars they were doors made out of solid metal. He handed me a folder. It contained photos of what I think is the damage they have done. Buildings were destroyed, the roads, everything wreaked havoc.

"Please be careful in handling him." Mr. Yamamoto opened the heavy doors and I was surprised to see a young man. About the same age as Nathan.

I went in the room as he closed the door behind me. The room was gray. A single bed lay below a small window. The boy had his head down. He slowly looked up at me with his slanted eyes. He seemed to be crying before I came in. I spoke to him and he responded by looking away.

"Just take it." He muttered. "Take my blood, cut my finger off. I don't care anymore just get it over with.".

"What are you talking about? I'm not here to hurt you. So tell me, what do they call you?" I told him as I took a step closer.

"Yuzuru." He said. I smiled at the boy to show that he could trust me.

"Well then, can you tell me what special powers you have?".

"I destroy things.".

"May I sit?" I asked. Yuzuru made space for me to sit on the single bed he was on.

It wasn't a smart move to take out my notebook and write so I saved it for a later time when I learn more about this boy. Yuzuru told me everything. He said he couldn't remember much about his past except that he was adopted. Anything before he was at the orphanage was long forgotten. He also told me how his mutation manifested. It was after a figure skating competition when he was twelve. Yuzuru said he was on his way home wearing his gold medal when a bunch of bullies tried to steal it away from him. He struggled and intended to run from them but instead incinerated them and wrecked the street.

**[He nodded as he tried to imagine what I was talking about.]**

In return, I comforted him and told him why I was here. I told him that I helped other people like him before. Yuzuru just stayed quiet. I'm quite unsure if he was listening but that won't keep me from talking. When I finished I told him I'd be back the next day.

"You're different." He told me. I didn't know what that meant but I think it's something positive.

Mr. Yamamoto was waiting for me outside with an impressed smile on his face. He told me most of his fellow researches left the room with terror in their eyes but not me. He even pointed out that I seemed to enjoyed myself in there. I chuckled and told him maybe just a little.

"Where is the other one?" I asked him.

"We put him to sleep because he threw a tantrum before you arrived." He replied.

I nodded and returned to my room. Yuzuru was quite interesting. He was different from Nathan who was the typical American teenager. I needed to do something to make him feel good. The following morning I picked up a CD player and the latest album of a Japanese rock band named One Ok Rock.

"Hello again." I told him as I tried to hide the player behind my back. "Did you have a pleasant sleep.".

"I guess. I haven't had a dream in so long." He told me.

Yuzuru's eyes lit up once he saw the CD player. He's been locked up in that cell for eight years already. A lot could've happened within those eight years. I handed him the player and thought him how to use it. He was like a kid who received his first toy.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. Yuzuru had a bright look in his eye.

After that I told him I had to leave to visit someone else. Yuzuru looked at me as if I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. As an apology for leaving early, I'll give him another CD.

Mr. Yamamoto warned me about the other boy. He told me he was way for dangerous than Yuzuru. I nodded and expected the worse but I was faced with a younger boy. A lot younger than Yuzuru. He had something covering his eyes and I wasn't sure if he was blind or it's his mutation.

"Hello." I greeted him.

The boy was lying down. His hands were bound together by steal cuffs which caused his wrists to turn red. I shook my head, disappointed with what I was seeing. I took a few steps closer and he raised his head. Slowly, he sat up. The boy's lips quivered as if he wanted to say something.

"Go away." He said. His voice was so soft.

"It's okay. I'm not like them." I told him.

His eyebrows knitted together as he wondered what I meant by that. It looked like those people in the lab had done something horrible to him in the past. So I kept a safe distance from him since he was quite unpredictable. The boy wouldn't answer my questions directly whereas he didn't bother giving me his name when I asked.

After trying to gain his trust, I gave up for the day. I left the room feeling a little sad. But that won't stop me from helping him. The next thing I did was to look at their history. It was difficult because of the lack of information but I found something crucial. They were brothers. Both of them were sent to an orphanage after their parents died from a supposed to be "car crash". Then separate families adopted them, and they haven't seen each other in years.

**[He commented on how cliché that was.]**

It didn't take long until I figured out how to persuade them to open up to me. The boy finally told me his name and it was Shoma. Slowly, his personality changed. He became more friendly and less harsh with his words. I told him about his brother and he still remembers him. Shoma was more than eager to reunite with him again so I made a promise that they'd see each other again after I help him. He still doesn't understand how he could control his optic blasts but I've came up with a solution. I made him a ruby-quartz visor.

"I won't open them. I might hurt you." He told me.

"It's okay. I had this made specially for you so don't be afraid." I told him.

"It works! I can see." He said with a smile. It's the first time I've seen him this happy.

He thanked me before I left. As for Yuzuru, we've bonded greatly over fours months. I was able to use the bunker to study Yuzuru's mutation. His was more uncontrollable than Shoma's. So, I made him a special disk that would help him aim his plasma blasts more precisely.

He looked at me with worried eyes as I stood behind him. In return, I reassured him with a smile. I believed in him that he could do it without the help of the disk. Yuzuru took two steps forward then focused his energy on his chest. His fists were in a tight ball and soon a red ray of energy shoot out from his chest and hit the target that was on the other end of the bunker.

"You did!" I told him. He chuckled then unexpected hugged me.

**So does that mean he's free to go then?**

After one more month he and Shoma are free to go wherever they want. The following day I decided to let them meet for the first time in years. I didn't know what reaction to expect from them but it was very heart warming.

Yuzuru ruffled his little brother's semi-curly locks as Shoma giggled. They talked for hours, exchanging stories. I left them alone in the spacious room where I relocated them instead of that cramped cell.

For some reason, I slept well that night. I felt so relaxed and relieved that both of them are happy and doing well. The only thing missing was to give back their freedom. So, the following week a helicopter came to pick us up to bring us back to the mainland.

"Do you think you'll miss this place?" Yuzuru asked Shoma.

"Of course not." Shoma scoffed.

I called them to get in the helicopter. They both excitedly jogged to the aircraft. This was the last time we're going to see each other. So, I congratulated them then asked what they were planing to do once we arrive in Tokyo.

Yuzuru told me they'd go back to Sendai then live together. They decided not to go back to their old families because they promised themselves to spend their remaining years together. Once we landed in the airport, we said our goodbyes. I could tell Shoma cried even with his visor on. He kept on thanking me over and over again. Yuzuru held back his tears and so did I. He only gave me a hug and watched as they disappeared into the sea of people.

**Have you heard from them ever since?**

The next thing I knew was that the mutants had started a war. I never heard of them again but I heard about a mutant who died trying to protect their leader and his brother. I just wish it wasn't them.


End file.
